brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
At the High School in Heartlake City
Authors * Miasport Introduction Hi, I decided to do a new story. Because Mia VS. Vicky wasn't really working out. Part 1 It is Monday in Heartlake City and the students have to go back to school. Today, Olivia's class has an English presentation of dialogue. Emma is doing the presentation with Matthew, Kate with Bonny (Bonny is a new girl, she's really shy.) And Olivia with Andrea, Sophie (the girl from LEGO City, also in Abby is Leaving Heartlake City) with the teacher, because her partner Jacob wasn't at school today'' ''Here is a part of the dialogue of Andrea and Olivia: Olivia plays a woman who is working in the Accessories Store, and Andrea comes to buy a necklace. Then Olivia is helping Andrea. The girls are practicising this dialogue for 4 lessons. Today, they have a performation test. First is Sophie and the teacher: Teacher: Hello! Sophie: Good morning, can I help you? Teacher: Yes please. Well, I'm searching for a sport T-shirt. Sophie: Sure, we have here 3 sports T-shirts, a blue one, a red one, and a yellow one. Which one do you want? Teacher: Oh, perfect, can I try the blue one please? Sophie: Sure, which size do you want? Teacher: I want to have 145, please. Sophie: Here you are. Teacher: Thank you. A little bit later... Teacher: Amazing, I'll buy it! Sophie: OK! All the students are aplauding. Now it's Matthew and Emma's turn: Matthew: Hello, I want to have a camera please. Emma: Sorry, we don't have any camera here, we just have girly scarfs, girly T-shirts, girly.... Matthew: That's OK, I want to have a girly scarf, it is a present for my girlfriend. Emma: Ooooooookay, here you are. Matthew: Thanks, can you please pack it in a beautiful present? Emma: Of course!... Here you are! Matthew: Thank you... that's for you! ... The other students are thinking about it... And after that, they are applauding! Teacher: Nice! Now Olivia and Andrea, please! Olivia and Andrea forgot the material - they don't have any necklace! Andrea: Hi... no, hello! Olivia: Hello, can I help you? Andrea: I want... I ... I want a, a bow. Olivia whispers: A necklace! Andrea: ? Olivia: A necklace? Sure, here is one! Then Olivia removes her own necklace. Olivia: Here! Andrea: SERIOUSLY? I don't want to have this one! It isn't beautiful! I wanted a bow! Not a necklace! Olivia: I am sorry, we... I have only this one... Olivia whispers: Come on, Andrea - we didn't practice with a bow! Andrea (loudly): No! This shop is just strange, it has only awful things! Olivia wants to cry, Andrea never said that she thinks her necklace was awful. Olivia: I know! THIS SHOP ISN'T FOR YOU! Andrea: What? Olivia: This shop isn't for you. Andrea: You mean that the shop isn't good? Oh yes, it isn't a good one! And the necklace is definitely awful! Olivia starts to cry. Teacher: What's going on? Is that a part of your dialogue, or is it serious? Andrea: WE NEVER PRACTICED WITH THIS NECKLACE! Olivia: We didn't have the real necklace, Andrea, you had to bring it! Andrea: So, is it now MY fault? Teacher: Stop, girls! Your dialogue wasn't good, I can't do anything else, but I can already tell you, you're not going to have a good grade! Now Olivia, you go there, and Andrea, go on the other side. Girls, I am disappointed of you! Olivia is feeling sick, what are her parents going to say about the result? She has always good grades. Category:Stories